


Second Chances

by CjPost



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CjPost/pseuds/CjPost
Summary: Isabella never had the best of luck when it came to relationships. Emily helped put herself back together when she needed a friend and since then they have been there for each other. When Emily brings Isabella to stay with her for the summer, Isabella's luck starts to change, making Isabella feel things she forgot. This is her second chance, and it begins with Nolan Ross.





	1. Chapter 1

Isabella stared at her computer with a smile on her face. She hasn't spoken so Emily since her father's funeral. She was missing her best friend and quickly stood up from the computer. Packing three months’ worth of clothes and all her computer stuff, into two suitcases. Her phone started ringing and she smiled even more. "Emily!"

"I hope you liked your surprise. I could use a friend around here. Plus I missed you. Happy summer!"

"Yeah, yeah, I miss you too. You honestly couldn't have better timing. I feel like I'm drowning."

"Well lucky for you, besides all the fundraisers and parties, it’s going to be a nice relaxing summer."

"I hope so. I have to meet the infamous Daniel I've been hearing so much about." She could tell Emily was smiling. They were more like sisters, always knowing what the other was feeling and what they needed.

"Do I dare ask how the planning is going?" Isabella asked cautiously.

Emily was silent for a few seconds, "I already started the plan in motion, but I can fill you in when you get here."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna get some sleep, Ems. What time is the flight?"

Getting excited again Emily was explaining the plan. Isabella had a flight at six, this way she had the whole day to unpack and relax. Laying in her bed, Isabella went right to sleep, hoping this summer was going to be one that she never forgets.

Isabella was so excited to be getting off the plane. She hated long flights, but from Florida to New York, she was thrilled to stretch her legs. She was able to nap the entire flight so she was beyond excited when she stepped off the plane. It was warm, not as warm as Florida, but her nice white summer dress was just right for her first day. She spotted Emily instantly, running up and hugging her tightly, "I missed you so much!" She let go examining her, "You toned out too, you look good!"

"Thanks, Bella, it's so good to see you." Emily looked at the two suitcases by her feet. "Just this?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd be shopping while I'm here so I packed light."

"Perfect, well let's get your stuff in the car and I will show you the house."

The drive wasn't a very long one. They pulled into the driveway and Isabella was speechless.

"You live here? This is so amazing! I would kill to be you, Ems."

Emily smiled stepping out of the car, "Bought this six months ago. It's the house my father and I used to live in." She said in a hushed tone.

Isabella was shocked. "This is the house you told me about?"

Emily nodded and brought Bella's stuff inside the house. "This is the kitchen, living room, up there are the bedrooms. and bathroom." Emily hugged Isabella again, "I'm so happy you agreed to come here. I heard some stuff going on and I assumed you could use a break."

"You assume correct, as always," Isabella said giggling. "I do have some stuff I have to fill you in on."

Emily saw the sad and serious face appear on Bella and decided to make some tea and leaned against the counter, as Bella sat on the stool at the counter.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"We have time Bells, you know I'm here for you." Emily stated reaching over the counter to grab her hand.

"Christian broke up with me. Well, I left him. He cheated on me with some richer older women. He has the house, I've been staying at a hotel and I refuse to spend a dime on that place so I let him keep it. I don't know what I should do Ems. I don't have a place to go, and yes I have money, but you know I try not spending it."

"Well you know I never liked him. But he is an ass so you did the right thing. And you know you always have a place here, you can stay as long as you need."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Emily went to go answer it. "Daniel!" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to make sure your friend got settled in alright, and you guys didn't need anything. Daniel looked at Isabella, and then at Emily. Emily startled she forgot to introduce them, "Oh my god, I'm sorry, Isabella this is Daniel. Daniel, this is my best friend Isabella."

Isabella waved and smiled and Daniel smiled and nodded at her. "My mom is throwing the fundraiser party tonight don't forget, bring Isabella along too, I'll make sure you have a plus one." Daniel kissed Emily before leaving the girls alone.

Isabella looked at Emily and smiled, knowing what she was thinking. "Emily has a little crush!"

Emily blushed, "I do not!"

"Oh, you so do. Look at him! How can you not fall for a guy like that?"

"Since he's the son of the people who are responsible for framing my father."

"Well yea, that would definitely be an issue. But I'm sure Daniel isn't like that is he?"

"No, Daniel likes to get the facts before he passes judgment. But you know I can't ever tell him."

"Ems, you have been planning this for 10 years. You can only deny it after so long. Trust me, I completely understand where you are coming from, but when it’s done, and you did what you came here to do, Daniel isn't going to have anyone. You and I both know what that feels like. And if Daniel turns out to be a really good guy despite what happened with your father. I'd say give him a real chance. First impressions say a lot. He could have not invited me to this party tonight. But he included me, most rich guys are too stuck up to even be considerate like that."

Emily smiled and shook her head, "You got all that from a head nod?"

"Actions speak louder than words Ems. He couldn't take his eyes off you at all." Isabella stated as she sauntered off to go change for the party.

Emily and Isabella locked up the house and walked their way to the Grayson's. Emily picked a nice red one shoulder with matching heels while Isabella picked out a simple cute sheath Sleeveless knee-length cocktail dress. Ashley came running at Emily as soon as they arrived. "Daniel is talking to his parents at the moment so I was able to sneak away, for a few minutes. Where is your friend?"

Emily put her arm through Isabella's, "This is Isabella." Isabella waves shyly as Emily continued, "Isabella this is Ashley, she plans all the parties for Victoria Grayson."

Isabella smiles, "Nice to meet you, Ashley. Good job, by the way, the party looks amazing."

Ashley smiled, "Thank you! Sometimes I'm too hard on myself planning these things. Refreshments are at the table and help yourselves. I must go tend to her majesty now."

As Ashley walks off Emily whispers what Mrs. Grayson's nickname is around the Hampton's. Emily notices someone spotting her and sighs, making Isabella turn to her confused. Emily briefly explains who is walking over, and gives the gentleman a genuine smile as he approaches.

"Ems coming to the party with a plus one other than Daniel?"

Emily rolls her eyes, "Hello Nolan, how is the party?"

He smirks, "Same as it always is," he leans over more, whispering. "the present is all set up for you."

Emily shakes her head slightly and turns to Isabella, "Bells are you ok if I leave you alone for a few minutes? I have to go make my rounds." Isabella nods her head as Emily turns to Nolan again, "Please take care of her Nolan. I'm trusting you with her."

Nolan nods his head and he watches her walk off. He turns to the new girl and smiles extending his hand. "Emily is not one for introductions, I'm Nolan Ross."

Isabella briefly hesitates but gives him her hand and smiles, "I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella or Bells."

"Pretty name for a beautiful girl. I notice you don't have a drink either. Let me get you one." Nolan runs off to get her a drink before she can answer. She immediately feels exposed and goes outside to get some fresh air.

Once outside, Isabella tries to calm her nerves and leans on the railing. Nolan was really cute. But she didn't want to make a fool of herself either.  _ He was only probably being nice to me because of Emily. Why would he go for a broken girl like me? I'm dangerous. I fall too easily and will have to pick myself up later. He's rich I'm assuming otherwise he wouldn't be here. He probably has a girlfriend too. Why am I even thinking about this? I still have to worry about Christian. What if Nol gets in the middle of it. I need to talk to Ems later.  _ Still deep in thought, she didn't notice someone approach her. "Excuse me miss, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here all by yourself.?"

Startled, Isabella takes a step back and turns to the man, "I just needed some air. I'm fine though thank you." The man suddenly grabs her arm, making her freeze. She starts to hyperventilate and tears begin to fall down her face as she closes her eyes. Suddenly, she doesn't feel the hand on her arm anymore. Instead, she feels a firm protective arm wrap around her waist. She looks up and notices Nolan smiling at her and his other hand on the man that grabbed her.

"I suggest you refrain from touching my girlfriend otherwise your face will be on the news tomorrow about why NolCorp suddenly stopped backing you. And when they ask me why I'll gladly tell them their Manager was sexually harassing my girlfriend and am pressing charges. I'm sure your wife will love that. Which speaking of, I saw talking to Mr. Grayson."

The man suddenly walked off and Nolan gave Isabella her drink. She didn't even realize Nolan's arm was still around her waist until he started rubbing circles to calm her down. "Drinks took longer than expected. I got stopped trying to get information about the new girl on the beach."

Isabella had a small smile on her face, "Don't you mean new girl on the block?"

"Yeah, well, we are on a beach." Nolan looks around and smiles a sweet smile at Isabella, "Speaking of, I'm sure you don't want to stick around a boring party, would you like to join me for a walk on the beach?"

Isabella hesitated again, Nolan sensing this, quickly added "Ems is doing some collateral damage, so to speak, so she won't be around for a while. And as the protector of the lovely lady in white, I am to stick by your side." Nolan extended his hand to her.

She started to giggle and took his hand as they walked down the beach. They asked each other questions about themselves. Isabella found out he was the owner of NolCorp and his business was only started by David Clark. Isabella froze hearing the name. She wasn't aware that Nolan and Emily's relationship went that far in the past. She didn't know who knew if any, that Emily was Amanda Clark. Keeping quiet, Nolan made her more at ease. "I know you know her past. It's ok, she told me a few days ago when she planned on inviting you here. I helped pay for the last-minute flight."

"So you know her past? Like all of it?" Isabella asked.

"That I do, her father asked me to keep her safe. So you could say I'm like her older brother, but adopted." He noticed her shoulders relax but didn't bring attention to it. He wanted to know more about the women in front of him. She was beautiful and could take your breath away. Her brown hair fell just under her shoulders, her slim but curvy body was breathtaking to him. Her brown eyes just made him get lost staring at them. He wanted to keep this woman safe, and his. "So how long am I graced with your lovely presence?"

Isabella blushed, "That's still up in the air actually. I'm thinking about maybe staying. It's not like anything is waiting for me at home." she said looking down.

Nolan stopped walking and found a nice spot to sit on the beach, he laid his jacket down first, this way she didn't get her dress wouldn't get dirty. "No one is waiting for this brown-eyed beauty? Now, why don't I believe you?" Nolan teased.

"You really should stop calling me beauty. I'm really not. My ex was cheating on me, I came home one day and found them in bed together. He threw me out so I have been staying at a hotel for the past two months. So no, nothing is really keeping me from staying here. Emily even offered to keep me at the house with her for the time being. But I don't want to intrude either or be a burden."

Nolan didn't know why, he barely knew this girl. Yet, somehow, he felt like she needed him. And he wasn't going to lie to himself, he looked at her and put his arm around her, "Well I have a spare bedroom, so if Emily's room gets too much you have a place to go to. But for your ex, he's an ass for losing something so beautiful. You're better off without him Isabella."

Isabella smiles, "Well thank you for the offer. I will definitely think about it, but-" she turned her head and noticed Nolan's face was extremely close to hers, she didn't know what else to do, she just froze. Her mind was blank, she was only thinking about how much she didn't mind his touch. Usually, she hated people touching her, but Nolan didn't make her flinch or feel unsafe. It was the exact opposite, it made her feel safe. That was even more dangerous. She couldn't get too comfortable. "Nolan...I'm dangerous. You don't want to be involved with me, I'm nothing but trouble. There are things you don't know..."

Nolan leaned in even closer, keeping a firm grip around her waist, scooting even closer to where she was sitting. "I don't mind a little trouble. I'm a good listener and I can protect you." Suddenly fireworks started going off over the Grayson Manor, but it didn't stop Nolan from kissing her. She felt his lips touch hers, soft and passionate. She didn't know if she should push him away, but she had to. She didn't want such a nice guy to get wrapped up in her issues.

Pushing him away, she stared at Nolan, tears forming in her eyes, "Nolan, you are a good guy. And as much as I like this, I don't want to be the reason your life gets turned upside down." She gets up and starts to walk away. Nolan stares at her. Quickly grabbing his jacket he chases after her. He spins her around and cups her face in his hands. "I can protect you, just tell me what happened. I never act like this. I'm a young rich guy people go after because I run my own company. They only like me because I have money. I'm very tech-savvy, I can help you as best as I can and keep you safe. But after that kiss, I can't let you go. I don't know what this is between us, but I would really like the opportunity to find out."

"Nolan, I don't know what to say."

"Just think about it."

Emily spots them from the porch and goes down on the beach to join them. She smiles, thinking they would look great together. After everything Bells went through, Nolan would honestly be good for her. "Hey guys, are you watching the fireworks? I was looking for you Bells, I was going to head home unless you want to stay a little longer I'm sure Nolan wouldn't mind walking you back to the house." She smiles sweetly.

Isabella looks at Nolan and nods her head, "Yeah, I'll walk with you Ems." she turns to Nolan, "Would you still walk us home?"

Nolan smiles and walks next to Isabella on the way back to the beach house. Once they were away from the Manor, Emily brought them up to speed how she planted photos of Conrad with one of his affairs so Victoria would see it. They all laughed while they reached the front door. Emily went inside first and let the two talk. Isabella played with her fingers trying to think of something to say. Nolan was slowly walking toward her, making Isabella back up against the house. She looked up at him, "Nolan, what are you doing?"

"I want you to know, I meant everything that I said on the beach. You're right I don't know much about you, but you saying your trouble, I don't believe it. I think that's your asshole ex talking. I can keep you safe, I have a lot of people that can keep you safe. Please let me. I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night. I'll pick up at six." Nolan leaned down and kissed her cheek, then walked away to go home. Isabella walked into the house holding where Nolan kissed her with a smile on her face. Emily was sitting at the counter smiling. "Want to talk about it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews to let me know what you think!

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked. Isabell walked over to the counter and grabbed the extra teacup that Emily made for her, sipping her tea. She poured her heart out and her fears, between starting a new relationship and afraid of moving too fast. She only just arrived and barely knows Nolan. They caught up on everything they missed in the three years they haven't seen each other. Isabella fully explained how she was abused and was practically the ass's slave. She couldn't do anything without his permission and always accused her of cheating on him with anyone of the opposite sex. Emily wasn't surprised by any of this. Christian didn't deserve her and Isabella deserved better. Christian was an ass to even Emily, accusing her of trying to take Bella away from him if they saw each. Emily went on to tell her about her life. Lydia was out of the picture, how Daniel is smitten with her, Daniel's friend Tyler held everyone at gunpoint on his birthday a few weeks ago and that 'Amanda' is staying with Jack. Nolan is helping her with the plan when she needs him. Emily's target this week was Mason Treadwell, a reporter who became famous after writing a tell-all about David Clarke.

Isabella, the only thing Emily had to a sister, volunteered to help. "So Amanda is slumming it with Jack? That can't be easy Ems."

"No, but I don't want Jack anywhere near this, to be honest. I'm with Daniel anyway, I can't be with Jack even if I wanted too."

"I'm sorry Emily. We'll figure something out, I promise."

"Anyway, I owe a lot of this plan to Nolan," Emily informed, she realized Bells needed a slight push to go out with Nolan. "he helped me erase a name off of an employee list at a fundraiser I was waitressing at, he installed cameras into the house in case anyone broke in. He has his way of getting information, but when he cares about someone Bells he goes all in and he has the money to get whatever he needs to do it. He's an odd one, but he has a big heart," she walked around the counter and gave Bella a tight hug, "if anyone can protect you it's him. I think he's just what you need." She whispered, pulling away and kissing Bella on the forehead. She grabbed Bells' phone and put in Nolan's number. "In case you need help and I can't answer the phone, Nolan always answers and will be there." she said smiling.

"I'll talk to Nolan tomorrow before I make any decisions. He wants to take me out tomorrow night." Isabella played with her fingers. "I don't know Ems, what if I make a complete fool out of myself?"

Emily laughed, "I don't think you'll have an issue with that. He's already hooked, I've never seen him put himself out there before, especially on his terms."

There was a knock on the front door, which Emily opened to find Daniel standing outside smiling, kissing Emily. Isabella turned to the pair, watching Daniel talk to Emily about a missing shirt he forgot to pack. She was envious of what they had. Bella knew none of it was real, not for Emily anyway, but for Daniel, she would kill to have someone look at her like that. Emily is Daniel's anchor, keeps him grounded, and how Emily is the only one for him. Daniel walked back down and smiled at Bella, "I'm sorry for interrupting girls night."

Bella shook her head, "I'm sorry for practically kicking you out of playing house with the lovely Emily. How did you handle her snoring?"

Emily gasped, "Bells! I do not snore!"

Daniel laughed, "I invested in some earplugs."

Emily smacked Daniel playfully, "I do not snore."

Isabella couldn't stop laughing, "I was only playing Ems." she turned back to Daniel, "I promise as soon as I get a place I will be out of here."

Daniel waved her off, "Don't even worry about it. I like the fact that someone is keeping Emily company. Besides, I'm back home staying with my mother so she isn't alone."

"Yes! She told me what happened on your birthday. What a gift right?"

"I'll say." Daniel turned to Emily, "I better get back, I have an early day at the office." He said goodnight to Bella as Emily walked him out saying goodnight.

The girls finished washing the dishes and Bella turned to Emily, drying the last cup, "You know I was serious about helping with your plan."

"I know Bells. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can handle it."

Emily smiled, "We can talk about it tomorrow. Tonight, you need to get some sleep." she said walking upstairs to their rooms. They said goodnight and went into their rooms. Bella smiled and looked at her stuff in the room, changing for bed. Her phone beeped indicating she just got a text message.

**Sleep tight. x**

**N**

Bella smiled,

**Do I even want to know how you got my number?"**

**B**

She got a reply immediately,

**I told you, I'm very resourceful. Why are you still awake?**

**N**

**I was talking to Emily if you must know. I have something I need to talk to you about, would you mind coming over a little earlier?"**

**B**

**I don't mind, I'll be there around 2 pm, I have to talk to Ems about something anyway. Now get some sleep**

**N**

She finished taking off her necklace and got into bed, instantly falling asleep. For the first time in a while, she felt completely safe in the house.

Isabella opened her eyes to voices downstairs. The sun was in her face and she smiled. She hasn't felt this rested in a long time, and she was going to fully embrace it. Getting out of bed, she picked out a white cold shoulder shirt, with black skinny jeans. She decided on her brown leather boots with a charm bracelet that Emily had given her last Christmas. Bella decides to leave her hair down and just put an orange flower in her hair. It looked nice against her brown hair. She put on light makeup and decided she was decent enough to make an appearance downstairs. She found Emily talking on the phone while petting a labrador retriever who was sitting by her feet.

Emily noticed Isabella and hung up the phone smiling, "Good morning Bells."

"Morning Ems. Sorry if I interrupted your phone call."

"I was talking to Nolan. We had to go over a few things for when he comes over in a few minutes."

Isabella approached the dog and crouched down scratching him behind the ear, "Is this who I think it is?"

Ems smiled, "This is Sammy. He's Jack's but he always stops over here to see me." She pets his head lovingly staring down at him."

"Oh Ems, he's adorable!" Bella shouts as a man knocks on the open door.

"He knows it too. Emily lets him get away with everything." A man smiles looking at Emily.

Isabella looks between the two staring at each other and stands up. He had on a grey plaid button shirt, along with jeans. "You must be the famous Jack Porter I've heard so much about." She extends her hand as Jack walks over to the group. "I'm Emily's-"

"Sister, Isabella." Emily interrupts.

"How'd you know I was Jack, and Emily you never mentioned a sister."

Emily clears her throat, signaling Bells to let her talk, "I keep Bella a secret to keep her safe from reporters. After our parents died, we found out she was the target but we don't know who was targeting her. Instead, our parents died, and Isabella is my only family left. I'm very protective of her. Please don't tell anyone, Jack I haven't even told Daniel.." Emily said almost in tears.

"I promise Emily, I won't tell anyone, not even Amanda or Declan." Jack assured her grabbing her hand.

Isabella walks over and wraps her arm around Em's neck, "On behalf of my sister and I, thanks for keeping our secret."

Jack looks at the girls and then at Sammy who is currently being scratched by Isabella and smiles, "Well come on Sammy, you bothered the girls long enough." He starts to walk out the door, with Sammy but turns around. "Emily, come by the bar once in a while ok?" Jack walks out the door calling Sammy again.

Bella turns to Emily, "Oh Ems… you can't even deny you guys still have that spark."

Emily blushes and looks away, "I don't want him involved. The further he is away from all this is safer he is." She clears her throat and sits on the stool, "We have to go over things today. Mainly I had a new identity for you in case Christian comes looking for you."

On cue, Nolan knocks on the door and enters smiling. "Ladies."

Emily looks up at him when he gets to the counter and smiles, "Nolan you have everything right?"

Nolan looks at her and scoffs, "Do you realize who your asking? Yes, I have everything, and in record time too since I had some extra motivation to get this done." He glances at Bella who looks puzzled. He opens his bag and hands over a card to Bella, "This is for you Bells."

Isabella looked down and noticed it was the same as the license she has now, except her name and license number is changed from Isabella Cross to Isabella Thorne.

"We changed your name so that if anyone tries to look for you, they can't find you from your old name." Emily stated.

"I also took the liberty of moving your entire bank account into a new one. Your the only one who can access it. If anyone tries to access it, I get a text to my phone alerting me and your account will instantly freeze until you give the word to unfreeze it. However, it can only be done with both of us going to the bank, your new account is linked to mine for extra security." He informs Bella.

"Thanks for doing this for me you guys." Isabella smiled at the pair. "Especially you Nolan, you barely know me and you're already going above and beyond to help me."

Nolan walks closer to her and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I told you last night, I'll protect you, Isabella."

"Good. Because that is exactly what you're going to do today." Emily interrupted.

The pair looked at her as she placed a photo of a man with short black hair which was all over the place. He wore glasses and had a creepy smile. "Who's this creep?"

"Isabella, you have to be sure, you want in on this. You can tell me you want out anytime and I wouldn't think any less of you." Emily warned.

Isabella crossed her arms, "I'm in Ems. Now, who is he?"

"His name is Mason Treadwell. He has a book signing later this afternoon and we are all going. Nolan is going to bait him with writing a biography. While you, Isabella, are going to pose as Nolan's girlfriend and my best friend who recently moved in with me after a near-death experience."

Nolan puts his arm around Isabella, "If you want to stick to being friends, we can work with that too."

"No, I don't mind being your girlfriend. We're going to go slow though ok? I'm not rushing into anything." She pauses for a few seconds. "We also need a cover story, Since Emily and I grew up together, you could have known me for a while and decided to ask me out after Tyler?" Bella suggested.

Emily shook her head, "I came here on Ashley's invite. I didn't know Nolan until after I came here."

Isabella thinks for a minute, "Then we tell everyone that we just met and Nolan was very sweet and I gave him my number."

Emily nods, "That can work, gives you guys a solid cover while still getting to know each other."

Nolan agrees also, "This way if I'm asked any questions I can honestly say I don't know."

Emily and the team gather up their plan and hide the photos in Emily's box, placing it in its hiding place. They gather up their stuff heading off to the signing. They all agree to take Nolan's car and Isabella spots a shadow up at the Greyson household.


	3. Chapter Three

The three drove to the library to initiate their plan. Nolan reached the bookstore and parked fairly close. The three made their way inside and found seats. Emily nodded to Nolan as they sat down and held Bella's hand initiating their cover. Bella tried hard to focus, but new thoughts were plaguing her mind. What happens if Emily's plan doesn't work? What happens if Christian finds me and tries to hurt Emily or Nolan. She would protect the two of them. She hasn't felt safe since Christian vowed to never let her go. So why didn't she feel uneasy right now? Her thoughts were broken when Nolan lightly squeezed her hand. She looked over and saw Nolan and Emily looking at her with worried expressions, she shook her head and smiled hinting she was ok and looked at the man they were after. Mason Treadwell. Who was talking about his book, The Society Connection which was about Emily's father, David Clarke.

"Of course, One doesn't often consider the role of inspiration in the work of nonfiction writing. In my admittedly biased opinion, that is an oversight. It is very much A factor of my work. Only it comes from without, not from within. From the deceits perpetrated by the worst among us. My subjects are always my inspiration." Mason spoke as he looked around the room.

Emily, Nolan, and Isabella were in the very back, watching as the crowd applauded him for his speech.

"What a tool." Nolan said whispering.

"Exactly." Emily stated agreeing.

"You know what they say… if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck." Isabella said eyeing Mason talking to a woman. She had black long hair that curled at the ends. A white button-up shirt with a light purple skirt.

"And it begins." Emily said walking towards the pair Bella was eyeing. Nolan hung back with Bella while Emily did her thing. Nolan put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Everything is going to be ok. I saw you zoned before."

"Just got a lot on my mind about Christian and what happens if this doesn't work." Isabella said whispering, making sure no one hears them.

"Emily has done this before. This will work."

They watch as Emily hands over her copy of the book to Mason as he signs her copy.

"How can she do this? How can she be able to even be in the same room as these people?" she asked sadly.

"Emily is a lot stronger. You'll be amazed at what you'll be able to do when you have revenge as your motivation." Nolan says as he looks at Emily smiling. "Showtime." Nolan holds Isabella's hand, guiding her to where Emily is standing with Mason. Isabella followed while hiding behind Nolan as if the duo would do something.

"Friend that needs no introduction, 'Wired' Magazine's man of the decade, number seven on 'Forbes' youngest billionaires." Mason said, staring at Nolan.

Nolan uses his free hand to put under his chin as he pretends to think, "Well, six, actually, but who's counting?" they all chuckle as Nolan pulls Isabella from behind him and smiles at her. "May I also introduce my girlfriend Isabella Thorne."

Isabella extended her hand to Mason who shook her hand eagerly with all the new information, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." she says shyly.

"Thorne?" the black-haired woman said looking from Isabella to Emily.

Emily smiled and put her hand behind Bella's back for comfort, "Victoria, Isabella is my best friend growing up and she changed her name to mine when my parents took her in before they died. We're as close as sisters."

"Oh, you're Daniel's mother!" Isabella says excitedly, "he is such a gentleman. He let Emily use his car to pick me up from the airport. Emily and Daniel make such a lovely couple, don't they? Emily can never stop talking about him anytime I called her." she looked at Victoria smiling, gauging her reaction. To her surprise, Victoria ignored her and turned to Nolan.

"Nolan, what brings you here?" she asks, smiling.

Nolan turns to Victoria as if he's studying her, "As a result of recent events, it occurred to me that I could die at any time." he quickly glances at Isabella and Emily.

"Yes, I heard that little deviant Tyler left you bound and gagged."

"Fortunately, he has a clean bill of health from the ordeal." Isabella said leaning into Nolan, "I would have been upset if I missed the chance for Emily to introduce us."

Nolan looked down at her smiling, before continuing with Victoria, " Oh, it'd be a shame if I left this mortal coil without anyone knowing the real me." He says looking at Mason. "Well, anyone besides my lovely girlfriend and Emily."

Mason smiled big, "Sounds like you're in the market for a biographer."

"Not just any biographer." Nolan says chuckling.

Mason reaches into his pocket, "Why don't you stop by the cottage, and we'll discuss the possibilities?" he says handing Nolan his business card.

Nolan examines it, "Oh, charming," he hands the card to Bella. "Babe, can you hold on to this for me?"

Isabella tucks it into her purse while he leaves, tugging Bella along with him. Emily thanks Mason for her book, and continues behind Isabella.

They make their way to the car while Isabella looks at Emily worried. "Ems, you alright?"

Emily smiles, linking arms with her, "I'll be fine Bella, I've done this before."

Trying to break the tension, she starts giggling, "He really looks like a tool." They all laugh as they get into the car.

They are all sitting on Emily's couch while Isabella was processing what happened at the bookstore. She turns to Nolan, just realizing he used her new name, "Was that smart? Using my new name?"

Emily put the book she was reading down, "Honestly, if she looks into you, which I know she will, she'll see. It's not like we lied to her," Emily says putting the book back in front of her muttering _for once._

"Nolan you should call Mason and set up his offer." Bella suggested, "We'll have access to the Cottage and as you talk him up, I could probably do a little snooping."

Emily shook her head, "That's too risky if he sees you-"

"Ems, did you forget there isn't a lock made that I can't pick?" she says crossing her arms.

"I'll keep the offer in mind Bells, right now we're just scoping the place out ok?" Emily insisted.

The cottage they arrived at was tiny. It had a big tree in front of the house with plants around the front of the house. The red brick walls matched the dark wood door and roof. Isabella went for Nolan's hand, and he took it smiling at her, "You ok?"

Bella nodded, "This is honestly a really cute cottage."

Nolan smiled, kissing her forehead while Emily knocked on the door.

Mason let them in, and noticed the three of them, "I wasn't expecting the three of you," he says surprised, "Please come in."

Nolan let the ladies in first, following behind them. He informed Nolan he doesn't go anywhere without the two of them.

Mason nods as he leads them further into the cottage. They turned the corner and noticed a huge bookshelf and a desk. "This cottage belonged to Heminway for a time."

"He wrote the 'Dangerous Summer'." Bella said, smiling proudly.

Mason turned to her and looked surprised, "Why yes, yes he did. He actually wrote it in this very cottage." he turned to Emily, "It seems that celebrity haunts both our homes."

"Mm, Very different ghosts, though." Emily slowly walks past the bookshelf examining everything with Nolan While Isabella keeps an eye on Mason.

Mason stops behind the desk looking at all three of them putting his hands on a typewriter, "And this is, as they say, where the magic happens. All my tomes begin here."

Bella gets excited and pulls Nolan with her toward Mason. "I have never seen one this old before! It's a 1920s Underwood 5!"

Mason is impressed again, "It was once owned by John Cheever, I'm told. And on those rare occasions that I can't come up with a word, I simply just get out of my chair, and I go look it up."

They all chuckle except for Bella. She notices everyone is looking at her smiling from her outburst and Bella's face is suddenly turning red, hiding her face into Nolan's chest. Nolan chuckles wrapping his arms around Isabella kissing the top of her head, while looking at Mason, "Like the Cavemen."

Emily distracts Mason, talking about his collection, while Nolan rubs Bella's back. She mumbles something, but it's not coherent from being muffled by Nolan's shirt. Asking her to repeat herself, she looks up at Nolan, a blush still visible on her face, "I don't like being the center of attention."

"As a fan, you might be interested to know that I'll be reinterviewing David Clarke's daughter for my Memoirs." Mason says proudly. Everyone gathers to the locked compartment with the recording tapes in them.

"His daughter is still in town?" Isabella asked, looking closer at the locked area.

"Yes, I found out from one of my sources she recently returned to town a few days ago."

"How fascinating." Emily says to Mason.

The three exchange looks of concern while Isabella looks at her phone and excuses herself going outside. Emily and Nolan finish up with Mason and find Isabella sitting in the car slightly shaking.

Emily rushes to the passenger side and opens the door while Nolan holds it open for Emily to crouch and look at Bella. "Bells? What's wrong."

Isabella shakes her head and pulls Emily into a hug, shaking from a sob trying to escape. Nolan looks towards the cottage and pulls the pair apart while ordering Emily to get in the car. Nolan drives away from Mason's prying eyes, Emily gets a phone call from Daniel and invites everyone to the shooting range. They go back to Ems to change their clothes, Nolan following Bella to her room.

"What happened?"

Emily comes into the room wearing a grey v-neck with black pants and crosses her arms at Nolan. "Let her get changed, Nolan, she'll explain later." She pushes Nolan out of the room and looks at Bella smiling and closing the door for privacy. Nolan is downstairs pacing the floor.

"What is going on with you Nolan?" Emily demands.

"That bastard ransacked her hotel room." He says furiously.

"Who's hotel room? Bella's?" Emily asked furrowing her brows.

"Yes. I swear to god, I never wished anyone dead, but if that bastard comes here he's dead."

"Nolan, you need to calm down. Isabella is safe here, for god's sake she lives with me. I didn't bring her here unless I knew I could handle it."

"How are you going to handle it, Ems?" he asks, walking toward her. "You have your own revenge plan going on to be busy worrying about her."

Emily crosses her arms, "I can handle having her here, Nolan. I should be asking you if you're ok. You got rid of your bodyguard. I think maybe we should have the two of you work on shooting at the range in a few minutes. At least you can protect yourself if it comes to it."

They both didn't notice Isabella on the landing of the stairs, staring at the two of them arguing. "So you're monitoring my phone now?" she asks furiously.


End file.
